


Extraordinary You

by Narcoticsunshine



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K.A.R.D (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bigotry & Prejudice, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Human Trafficking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutant Trafficking, Mutants, Other, Smut, bspeh, sowoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcoticsunshine/pseuds/Narcoticsunshine
Summary: " I am so sick of living in a world of meaningless divisions : human/mutant…. Black/white… Gay/straight.. You see someone lying in a pool of their own blood, eyes pleading for help,, does it matter … could it ever possibly matter.. What label society has put on them? It’s funny, the worse things get, the more prejudice and blind hatred I see,,,“-Matthew kim, jeon somin, Kim taehyung and Jeon Jiwoo fighting for a world in which mutants can survive the harsh conditions and restricted placed on them for living. “We all have rights, it’s just who’s willing to fight for them”-Jeon Somin.





	Extraordinary You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a 3am Epiphany resulting in the major plot change, the editing of this chapter and the rapid change of Jiwoo from a bigot to learning to accept those are different, sorry for confusion if you’ve read this before and are confused about paragraphs missing.

“Are you sure he went this way?” In the dead of night with heavy rainfall, three people were out, searching for someone.

“Yeah, he’s close. The rain is making it harder for me to pinpoint his location“

“It’s freezing out here”

“I can warm you up later” an arm slung over the female's shoulder, who was complaining. The Male who did it was considerably taller than the other two.

“Yeah, no thanks.” She removed his arm, although he didn’t seem too bothered by it, as if it was natural. “He’s in there.” 

“An abandoned building, who would have thought,” she said sarcastically.

The tallest of the three approached the side door slowly, with a shove of his shoulder the door popped open. 

they moved in deeper, they stopped as the one who had been tracking lifted his hand, placing his hand on the wall he knew whatever they were looking was found.

“He’s in there. On the other side of that door.” 

“Stand back” again switching positions the tallest easily got inside, a coffee pot colliding with his head as he did so.

“Wait wait stop” he yelled holding his head, before a mug flew at him, this time he used his hand to shield himself, the sharers clattering to the floor after impact.

“We’re not here to hurt you” the woman spoke hands coming up as a sign of peace, “we heard you’re on the run. And we came looking.”

“Are you with the cops?” the unknown male spoke, his hands clutching a blunt object. the tallest of the three stepped forward. His eyes membrane and iris vanishing in a pool of orange. His hair giving the illusion of being on fire.

“Just a couple freaks, same as you” the woman spoke again. “I’m somin, the guy with orange eyes is Matthew, and that’s byeongkwan. We’re with the mutant underground.”

Byeongkwan tuned out of the conversation, focusing his hearing on their surroundings, a gasp left his lips as he heard the faint echo of sirens fast approaching. “We have to go. Now!” 

The sound of heavy breathing was intense in the silent corridor, they reached the main entrance, the sirens directly outside. “This is the SKPD. Come out with your hands up, or we will respond with lethal force.” 

“Get to cover, now!” All four quickly escaped the line of fire, as a rain of bullets lit up the room. “Somin the lights!” Matthew yelled, his strength tipping over the reception desk and forcing both the unknown male and byeongkwan behind it.

Somin stepped out slightly from her cover, Matthew coming in front of her as bullets hailed towards them, a thin veil of what seemed like fire projecting in front of them stopping the impact.

Somin spread her hands, similar to that of a bird preparing to flap their wings. Her eyes going dark, with protruding veins from the underside of her eyes. pitch-black membrane with no white in sight. From her back extended purple almost pitch black viscous liquid. 

With pinpoint accuracy the darkness spread up towards the lights, easily destroying them plunging the team into darkness. As the liquid returned to Somin she ducked behind cover, with Matthew following behind.

“We have to find an exit” 

“Trying.” Byeongkwan’s eyes were tightly closed, his hand pressed against the cold marble floor. “There’s a back exit, I don’t hear sirens at it.” He said after his hand lifted.

“We need a way to draw their fire.” 

Matthew looked at his hand, clenching. Somin gently placed her hand Onto his, their clear hand size difference apparent. “we don’t need to add any casualties if we don’t have too.”

“They’re trying to kill us!” The boy who had stayed relatively quiet now spoke, his frame visibly shaking, “we don’t kill people” byeongkwan informed. 

A bullet passed through the desk and directly past somins face, “we have to do something before they hit their mark.” The boy was lost in thought before he spoke.

“On my mark, run” all three looked confused, but with the look on his face, they nodded.

All of them moved from their positions, the unknown Male sliding towards the direction of gunfire, his skin beginning to glow iridescent. the light became intense, raising his hands he focused all of the light directly out. 

Effectively creating a flashbang, the gunfire stopped, “now!” All four began to run, following byeongkwans lead, as they reached the door Matthew flung his whole body into it, tearing it off the hinges.

They were back outside, the rain somewhat heavier, a black truck pulled up, “get in!” The relief on their faces gave the unknown boy hope, that they’d get out alive.

As they moved to the truck, armed forces turned the corner, preparing to shoot. Byeongkwan noticed it first, “guys!” He alerted the others 

Matthew turned, his eyes flicking back to their orange state. His hair took on a fiery appearance. Although it was merely an illusion.

The unknown boy had never seen such a sight, the glow flowed from his core all through his body, until it reached his extended open palm. From his palm spewed a wide arc of intense fire.

The rain mixing with the flames creating thick vapour. The men were thrown back, suits on fire and skin scorched. Matthews's eyes changed back to normal. And he headed for the truck.

They rode in relive silence until the boy spoke, “are they. Are t-“

“they’re alive.” 

They never brought it up again.

-

Jiwoo was a bigot, from the moment she was orphaned at eight years old, a mutant incident had cost both of her parents, growing up she processed her grief by channeling it into hatred. When she was sixteen she was arrested for creating a disturbance at a local concert, she antagonised a mutant until they used their powers illegally frightening others. youngkyun was bright and optimistic, the contrast to them was evident, slowly but surely he was peeling back the layers of ignorance, it was a slow process but with such deep seeded hatred he could only do so much. She was an regular attender at the anti mutant rallies, they were a space for her to meet people with her same viewpoints, youngkyun got eventually got her to stop going with the promise of free milkshakes. 

“It’s Friday, and it’s still not gone?: maybe you should go see the doctor or something.”

Youngkyun waved his hand in dismissal, “it’s bearable for now, It just happened all of a sudden.” they were sat in a retro-style diner, they served milkshakes that Jiwoo would exclaim as ‘the best Fucking milkshakes in Korea’ 

“Look,” she said, the straw slipping from her lips as onlookers eyeballed a hooded individual, their hands were in view, green and scaly. “Seriously. Mutants in this part of town too” she threw sipped at her milkshake but didn’t cause a fuss.

Youngkyun didn’t comment, he knew the old jiwoo would have caused an altercation, she was adapting, growing. He was happy to see progress. 

Jiwoo looked at her milkshake, the glass half empty showing the liquid inside, it was slightly shaking. “What the-“ youngkyun groaned in pain but Jiwoo failed to notice as the diner shook.

“Earthquake!” Someone yelled.

It subsided just as quickly, “I bet it was that Fucking mutant” another yelled. The hooded Individual leaving the diner almost instantly, fearing the wrath of the people inside.

“Kyun, You sure you’re okay?” He lifted his head up from the table. Eyes glassy as if he was crying. “I’m going to the hospital.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. Stay and finish your milkshake.”

He was already out the door before she could object, glancing at her beverage she noticed it toppled. The contents spilling onto the table.

“I don’t remember it being that bad of an earthquake...” she muttered to herself.

-

“Taeyang is it?” The boy nodded, his natural light returning to him as he properly bathed and ate.

“Says here, you stole food off the back of a truck, and caused public distress with your abilities”

“Yeah... that sounds about right.” 

The female who was writing notes nodded, her soft brown locks falling in her face as the pen danced with the paper, spinning the boy's words into a documented record.

“Any family or relatives we should know about?: a girlfriend, boyfriend?” Taeyang took a sip of the coffee that was warming his Hands, “Nope.” 

After taking a few more notes the woman stood, “okay, get some rest, you’re in safe place.” The woman tucked the stray lock behind her ear as she was speaking.

Taeyang standing up too, “thank you... for this, I’d be dead without you.” The girl hummed in both acknowledgements and as a response.

“Joohyun, Matthew needs you” a female voice chimed in from the doorframe of the room. joohyun looked over at Taeyang excusing herself. The female voice from before gave him a small smile before walking off.

-

Jiwoo was standing outside, her leather jacket doing little to cover her exposed skin, “finally” she sighed as youngkyun came into her vision. Hands still rubbing his Temples.

“You seriously need to go get that checked out.” It was an off-handed comment, youngkyun was used to ignoring them.

“I told you I hate these places.” Jiwoo nodded her eyes in response, “yeah, but you agreed to come with me while I end my membership remember?” 

“I don’t know why you even bought it in the first place.” they walked closer to the entrance, a flyer being passed to both of them from one of the men standing outside.

‘Purge the city of sin’ it read, along with a well-known mutant with an x crossed over their body.

The doors gave way easily, both of them stepping in the back as a woman stood on a stage, mic in hand. “Hi, I’d like to terminate my membership. Effective immediately.” 

The woman at the desk gave her a look, eventually she began typing on her computer. “Your I’D card.” She said with her hand outstretched showing perfectly manicured nails. 

“She easily slid the card over, after some typing the woman picked it up, a pair of scissors cutting it before the card was discarded. “We do not offer refund for cancelled memberships, this month will still be char-“ stopped speaking once youngkyuns head came into contact with the desk, a loud painful groan slipping past his lips. “-is he okay?” 

Jiwoo placed a gentle hand on his back, “kyun. Buddy are you okay?” As she was rubbing circles the desk started to tremble, the woman instantly noticing. Jiwoo’s eyes snapped up as the woman reached for the phone.

“No wait!” She yelled, her hand reaching over to grab at the phone, the woman in return smashed the phone into jiwoo’s hand, “get your mutant friend off the premises before I remove you forcefully.” Her sweet tone replaced with venom.

Jiwoo helped youngkyun onto his feet, both of them leaving the building, tears caught in his eyes as the pain continued to shoot throughout his body. If karma had an expiration date today would be that day.

Red hot pain coursed into both youngkyun and jiwoo, their bodies connecting with the floor with a loud thump. The attackers moved quickly picking both of them up and stuffing them into a black van, the windows tinted.


End file.
